I Watch The Watchmen
by spellwing777
Summary: Fillin' an old prompt from the kinkmeme, where the watchmen meet YOU. ...Not as exciting as it sounds.


In response to this prompt: . /thread=3984953#t3984953 A bit bland, but then again, I'm not the most exciting person in the world. Also a bit of an AU mashup other other fic-writers 'verses, because I couldn't resist.

* * *

Daniel was starting to hate Dr. Manhattan a bit.

Not, that this was really his _fault _per say, but he was frustrated and worried and he needed someone to blame. Getting Nite Owl and Rorschach caught in the middle of an experiment in the radical field of studying other dimensions was certainly something he would have done on purpose, but knowing that Jon knew the future and in all likelihood knew that _this was going to happen _was...aggravating. He could have done something about it; at least told them _not _to walk into the room just as a scientist pushed a certain button that ripped open a hole in the wall of reality and popped them...who knows where.

This was the fifth time they'd jumped. By that, he meant that they would appear in a different universe after a period of a few hours-never for very long-and appear in another one. They also, for some reason, kept appearing next to-or at least close by-their 'equivalents' in each different universe.

The first one hadn't been so jarring; he suspected their doppelgangers had been more shocked then they were. After explanations and reassuring the other Rorschach that _no, _they were not some evil clones that were part of some communist plot, their doubles had just...well, not accepted it, but at least hadn't tried to attack them. And then a scream down an alleyway had sent them all haring down it; and Daniel was still amused by the looks on the muggers faces when they'd had to deal with a _double _serving of the Nite Owl/Rorschach team. The rest of those few hours had been some of the most amusing, fun moments of his life; beating the crap out of some very confused, terrified criminals. He suspected there would be some pretty odd rumors circulating around their doppelgangers New York, and he had to restrain some giggles thinking about it.

The only thing...odd about that night was when the other Rorschach had pulled up his mask briefly to munch on a sugar cube, and his skin had been a sickly blue-white. He'd inquired if the guy was alright, and he'd jerked the mask down so hard that he wondered if he was going to rip it. The other Nite Owl had acted a little funny about it; but they'd been teleported away before he could ask anything more.

In the next one, their twins were, well...

God, he was reminded of just how _dorky _he was in high school. Although Walter was...well, he hesitated to use 'cute' as a descriptor for him, even if it was a much younger version that was quite a bit different from his violent partner. He had an irrational urge to pick him up and hug him like a puppy. That universe was quite pleasant, if rather odd.

The third one was his favorite _by far._ Growing up he'd read all the fantasy books and Arthurian legends he could get his hands on, and now he'd been dumped smack-dab in the middle of a world that actually _had magic. _His double had an Archie that wasn't an owl, but a horse made of metal and green flame, and that had excited him so much he had a difficult time restraining himself. God, he knew he was being a dork but he _just didn't care._

The last one, however, had been rather bizarre. At least in all the previous ones they had all been pretty similar, physically. Looking at his...female self, he had the weirdest feeling that he probably _shouldn't _be attracted to her, but goddamn she had some nice breasts. Looking over at his partner he hoped that they were going to teleport away soon, however. The man just didn't know how to deal with his female self and had gone with the most reliable and comfortable route: anger. They were going to murder each other soon, and he really didn't want to pull them apart.

Thankfully, seconds ago they had appeared in a parking lot.

* * *

_Jingle, jungle, jingle-_

She grimaced, grasping at the bunch of keys swinging from the lanyard. People could hear her coming miles off; and it drove her nuts sometimes, but it was either that or constantly fishing them out of the bottom of her purse, and that was worse. Besides, it was nice not to have to carry a purse everywhere when she was overloaded with bags. Like right now; carrying an overfull library-bag would have been exponentially harder with the clunky, oversized purse that she'd been gifted with last Christmas ('but it's the _style'_ her mother had insisted. She didn't care about style, but she did care about her mother's feelings, so she hadn't returned the gift. It still annoyed her when her wallet got lost in its bottomless depths though.)

"Man, I wonder what kind of people will show up this time. Looks like this one is pretty normal though. They even have cars."

"Better than last one, Nite Owl."

_Nite Owl?_

"Oh, they weren't that bad. I liked them."

"Noticed. You kept staring at Danielle's chest. Liked _that _very much."

She looked up and around her car, just in time to spot a man dressed in a...very interesting costume splutter indignantly.

_...Is that guy wearing what I think he is?_

Still carrying the library bag, she rounded the corner to see-yup-two guys dressed up in some very recognizable costumes.

_Hm, Graphic Novel version. Cheesy grey spandex is, well, cheesy, but a hell of a lot easier to make than whatever elaborate getup he was wearing in the movie-_

They both spotted her, and immediately stared. At first she couldn't help wondering what two guys dressed up as comic-book heroes could have to stare at when she remembered that she was still wearing her woodcarving getup. An oversized canvas apron bejeweled with various pins and badges was a bit out of the norm; and she was pretty sure there were wood shavings in her hair.

"...Hey there." She said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hrm. Not sure what she is supposed to be. Bears little resemblance to any of us." The guy dressed up as Rorschach was pretty impressive. His mask even _moved _and she had to resist an urge to ask how he made it. He probably got that a lot.

She came closer, looking over the costumes. Pretty spot on; must have taken a lot of time and effort to get all the little details. She liked cosplaying herself, and could manage a decent costume, but theirs looked almost professionally made. She wondered if there was some big comic convention going on somewhere.

"Am I missing out on some kind of comic convention? Because I'd love to go." She paused, giving them another once-over. "Nice costumes by the way; you got it just like the book."

" 'Book'?" Rorschach muttered.

"Yeah, I've only read the graphic novel; still haven't found the sourcebook, library doesn't have it." She groused. "I watched the movie too, still not sure which I like better-hey, which did you like?"

That one was directed at Nite Owl, who looked a bit confused before mumbling something indistinct.

She plucked up the aforementioned book from the library bag, holding it up. "The library just has the basic one, not even the expanded version-"

Nite Owl perked up at that. "May I see it?"

"Yeah, sure."

He started to flip through it; but she interrupted him. "Hey, can I take a picture of you two?"

"Uhm..." He wasn't so sure about that, but she was already fishing out a clunky looking device from her purse. He could only stand their awkwardly, holding the comic book up in front of him, while he partner stood ram-rod straight next to him, fists deep in the pockets of his trench coat.

She laughed. "Oh, I like you. You've got the homicidal ginger shtick down pat."

Daniel smiled nervously, but thankfully didn't have to worry about his partner punching civilians. The familiar white light was taking them out of here.

She smiled happily after the shutter clicked on her phone, and immediately flicked though her photos, checking to see that the picture had turned out all right.

"Awesome. Man, I have got to get some tips from you guys, your costumes are just-"

She blinked, looking around in confusion. Apparently, her last comment had been addressed to empty air. Somehow they'd run off in the space of seconds.

...With the library book.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"Rorschach. Nite Owl." Jon spoke above them. "It is good to see you unharmed."

Daniel looked up from his sprawled position on the floor. "Please tell me this is _our _universe and we haven't stepped into some cowboy version or that Rorschach's some kind of alien."

"You have returned to your original universe." Dr Manhattan intoned, unfazed by the remark. "When I realized you had been transported to another, I attempted to bring you back. I apologize that I could not return you immediately."

Nite Owl was tempted to ask why, but he had a feeling he wouldn't understand anyway. Sitting up, he felt something slither down his chest. He grabbed at it, and the glossy yellow cover of a thin book stared back at him. He grimaced, realizing where it had come from.

"...Is this going to cause some kind of space-time rift? Because it's from a different universe?"

"No." He replied simply. "The air in your lungs that you have just expelled was also from a different universe. As is the blood on Rorschach's gloves from the first universe you encountered. Technically, it doesn't exist in our universe, but none of these will cause another rift."

Daniel blinked. Again, he wanted to ask why, but he decided not to.

Rorschach seemed more interested in looking at the book, however, and snatched it up. Skimming it, he muttered "Hrmm; apparently in the last universe we were made into both a comic book and movie-"

"Yes." Jon answered. "You may find that comic will follow events happening soon from now very closely."

They both stopped.

"Are-are you saying-"

"This book predicts the _future?"_

"Not anymore." Jon started to move away, already losing interest in the conversation, more intent on inspecting the complicated equipment that had made the experiment possible. "You will begin to change things based on the novel. The future it shows will not happen."

They both looked at each other, confused, but sure of one thing: they were going to read this thing cover to cover.


End file.
